Tears of an Innocent
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: My take on what's gonna happen during next Saturday's episode. (The battle between Belzemon and Golathmon sp?) Golathmon's losing, so Rika and Henry step in to help, with major assistance from the others, plus two old friends of the origenal DDs.


Tears of an Innocent  
by WSJ  
  
This is my theory of what's going to happen on next Saturday's Digimon (ie, the battle between Belzemon & Golathmon). I don't own Tamers.  
  
Note: This is going to have slight Jeri/Takato and Rika/Henry pairings. But I promise, they're so slight my sister didn't even notice them the first time she read it, I swear! Also, I don't know Renamon's In-Training form, so I had to make it up.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Leomon... Leomon...  
  
To Jeri her heartbeat seemed to slow, and it beat out the name of her savior, Digimon, partner, friend. She had lost him. He was gone forever.  
  
Leomon...  
  
She glanced down and saw the screen on her D3 was static. So he was truelly gone then. 'It's not fair...' she thought. 'Whenever Takato messes things up, he always gets a second chance. What about me, I didn't do anything!'  
  
Leomon...  
  
A tear slid down her face, followed by another. "Leomon, please, come back to me..."  
  
~*~  
  
Yamaki looked at the man standing next to him with new eyes. Jonyu Wong really did care about what happened to those kids. But why should he? Behind the sunglasses Yamaki blinked in surprise. Those two, the one they called Henry and his little sister Susie. Of course! How could he be so blind? They were his children.  
  
Children...  
  
A single tear slipped out from under the dark glasses, which he quickly whiped away, lest anyone see it. Children were weak, and yet... At that very moment they were saving both worlds.  
  
~*~  
  
Susie sniffled, eyes hidden by the fact that she had her face planted firmly in the middle of Henry's shirt. But although her sight was blocked, she could still hear the sounds of battle, of Belzemon and Golathmon duking it out.  
  
"Lopmon?" she asked pulling away from her big brother. The little Digimon shook her head.  
  
"No Susie, I already told you, I can't DigiVolve."  
  
And even at such a young age, Susie felt helpless, there was nothing she could do. Another tear began to slide out of her eye, but she stopped the waterfalls from following. It would do no good to cry. After all, Rika wasn't.  
  
Susie looked up at the older girl and gave a shaky smile. She was going to be brave! Just like her.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a strange feeling, being combined with a Digimon. It was like being human, partially, and yet you were big, huge even, able to do absolutely anything!  
  
Takato winced as he and Guilmon, as Golathmon, were thrown back hard. Well, anything except beat Belzemon, or so it seemed. He cast a fleeting glance at his friends, standing well away from the battle feild.  
  
Henry and Rika, the two who had been his partners from the very beginning, Jeri, who was staring into space, whose Digimon had just been killed, Kenta, who did not yet have a Digimon but undoubtably eventually would, Susie, the youngest, who was brave and had a thing for rabbits, and Kazu, who was looking at him helplessly, wishing Gardromon could DigiVolve and help.  
  
But, wait. How could he know that's what Kazu was thinking? Was it just common sence that told him? No, he could feel everyone's wishes. Kazu and Susie both wanted their respective Digimon to DigiVolve and help. Jeri wanted her Digimon back and Kenta just wanted a Digimon period. Rika and Henry...  
  
Takato blinked. Rika and Henry didn't seem to have any wishes. They were worried for him, he knew, and for Guilmon, and the others. They didn't seem to have any concerns for themselves. They wanted Belzemon beat, and they wanted to help, and they wanted Takato and Guilmon to be alright.  
  
Takato smiled. He might just have to grant them that...  
  
~*~  
  
Henry held Terriermon, eyes locked onto the battle ahead of him.   
  
"Henry! Let me go, I have to help!" Terriermon cried, trying to worm his way free of his Tamer's grasp.   
  
"No Terriermon, you can't, you're still too weak from Belzemon's attack!"  
  
"Henry!" The Digimon jumped out of his arms and turned to face him. "Do I look weak to you?"  
  
Henry started to answer but stopped. Over Terriermon's head the strangest thing was occuring. Golathmon seemed to be holding Belzemon back with some kind of force-feild, and he was glowing a soft red. The giant dinosaur Digimon slowly turned to look at Henry and Rika.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
It was such an unexpected voice, soft and slightly frightened, that caused Henry to tear his eyes from the battle and look at Rika. Her face was pale and her eyes wide, and with a start Henry realized that his own face must mirror hers.  
  
He then realized why Rika looked so downright scared. He held out his hand in front of him and was startled to see it glowing light green. All of him was. He looked back up into Rika's eyes and saw she too was glowing, a soft blue.  
  
"Everyone!" Renamon called, her voice bouncing across the battlefeild and beyond, "Lend your energy to Henry and Rika! They must help Golathmon!" Rika and Henry looked at each other, surprised by this. Them? What for? Why not Terriermon and Renamon?  
  
"Because," said Golathmon from where he was still trying to hold off Belzemon. "You're the ones who wished for it."  
  
With that said Renamon and Terriermon each nodded, and closed their eyes. They glowed green and blue breifly, and then the auras shot away from the Digimon and into the two Tamers. They then reverted back into Gummimon and Lallimon, their In-Training forms.  
  
Following their example, Lopmon gave her energy as well, glowing purple before shrinking into Jellymon (I don't remember Lopmon's In-Training either... -_-;;). Gardromon glowed maroon and then slid back into first his Rookie form, and then In-Training.  
  
"It's still not enough." Rika whispered. She and Henry were now floating slightly in the air, held suspended by the light that surrounded them.  
  
Jeri suddenly gasped and jerked out of her reverie, spinning to face them with crystal tears falling out of her eyes.  
  
Leomon...  
  
The lion Digimon appeared briefly in spirit form, before shining gold and giving what bit of energy he had left to the two Tamers. As he saw that, Kazu pressed his mouth into a firm, hard line.   
  
"Us too! We have to help! Our Digimon gave it their all, now we should too!" That said, the most spontanious of all the Tamers assembled (with the possible exception of Takato) closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could. He glowed orange breifly before his energy too was givin to Henry and Rika.  
  
(A/N: Sorry to interrupt again, but has anyone besides me noticed that the cross on Kazu's shirt looks like the Crest of Reliability? ^_^)  
  
"Oh, so what if you don't happen to *have* a Digimon?" Kenta's voice was sarcastic, but he smiled and then glowed a soft gray. The two boys then collapsed, sitting back to back with exhausted expresions on their faces. "Jeesh..." Kenta muttered. "That takes a lot out of you..."  
  
Susie's eyes were big and she kept glancing back and forth between her brother, who was floating two feet off the ground, and Lopmon, who lay exhausted at her feet and looked almost two feet under ground.  
  
Jeri saw her terror and walked over, putting a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Leomon and Lopmon gave all they had. We should too. Don't you want to help Takato?"  
  
"An' Henwy." Susie said, looking up at her.  
  
Jeri sweatdropped. "Yes, and Henry too."  
  
The two smiled at each other and Susie glowed a soft pink before literally falling into Jeri's arms. Jeri squeaked in surprise, but then smiled and lay the sleeping girl down near Lopmon, covering her up with her jacket.  
  
She then turned, and after glancing briefly toward Belzemon and Golathmon, closed her eyes and consontrated. There was a breif flash of gold, and then she glowed a steady turquiose. She sighed and sunk to her knees, fighting to keep from falling asleep like Susie had.  
  
"It's not enough! There still isn't enough energy." Rika said, glancing worridly at Henry. He nodded solemnly before sighing.   
  
"I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Jonyu, Yamaki, Riley and Jessi (the two women who sit in the floating chair thingys) stared in wonder at the sight before them. After the hazard signs had faded from the screens, they had been replaced by a giant picture of the battle.  
  
As Jeri dropped to her knees and Rika exchanged that worried look with Henry, Yamaki came to a desision, one very uncharacteristic of him. Maybe he was starting to go soft. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the other three.  
  
"They obviously don't have enough power for whatever it is they're going to try. I propose we at least try to help. Jonyu, you said there was nothing we can do, but right now I don't exactly believe it." To punctuate what he had just said, he pulled off his sunglasses, stared up at the screen, and began to glow an icy blue. The same blue, Riley noted with a start, that was captured so perfectly in his eyes.  
  
He sighed and leaned back against the railing on the platform, trying to keep his balance so as not to fall backward over the edge. He looked around at his comerades, for that is what they were, and saw the navy glow fade from around Jonyu as he sagged back against the railing as well (Yamaki instantly started praying it didn't give way) and a muted peach light mixed with yellow-green drifting down from the suspended workstation that housed Riley and Jessi. A moment later a snore was heard, which was closely followed by a giggle that broke the tension.  
  
"Jessi's asleep!" Riley called weakly from the chairs.  
  
"And it looks like she's going to miss one heck of a battle..." Yamaki muttered to himself, although the other two both heard him.  
  
~*~  
  
In a far-off realm which was able to monitor both the Real and Digital worlds, two timeless, immortal beings of light watched the exchange in energies before glancing at each other.  
  
"My love," said the male with long blond hair. "I think they need our help as well."  
  
His counterpart nodded. "Yes." After a moment of quiet thought she said saddly, "They *do* remind me so of TK and Kari..."  
  
The other being nodded. "I know dearest, I know."  
  
The female angel began to glow softly pink and would have fallen backward had it not been for the strong arms of her life-mate, who caught her and sat her gently in a chair, before seating himself and glowing a brilliant yellow.  
  
~*~  
  
Henry's eyes flew open and he glanced at Rika, who was still floating beside him, to see if she'd felt the surge of energy too. She had. "It's not too late!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand so she wouldn't float away from him.  
  
She nodded her agreement, a smile of pure joy playing on her lips. "Right. Let's do it."  
  
Somewhere along during the energy transfer, they'd figured out what they were to do. And so now, with their friends, and, although they didn't know it, Mr Wong, Yamaki, Riley and two angel Digimon watching, they did it. And somehow, although they'd never heard them before in their life and they hadn't even thought about what to say, the words fairly lept off of their tounges.  
  
"Henry, Child of Fire..."  
  
"Rika, Tamer of Ice..."  
  
"Revelation DigiMerge to..."  
  
"Charitymon, Hope's Burning Passion!"  
  
"Compassionmon, Light in the Darkness!"  
  
(A/N: Even though they do have their respective Digimon names, I'm just going to keep calling them Henry and Rika to make it less confusing.)  
  
The various people and Digimon oogled at the two new Digimon, and far away the male angel chuckled.  
  
"You do have a sence of humor..."  
  
(Read my fic "Crest of Hope, Crest of Light" to find out why that's so amusing. ^_~)  
  
"Let's see..." Kazu fumbled with his D-Power. "Henry is the powerful Mega-level Charitymon..."  
  
Charitymon/Henry still had his deep blue hair, but it was longer and a strange symbol was etched in gold on his forehead. He had on blue jeans that ended in a ragged hem at the ankles, and was barefoot with a deep green tanktop.  
  
"...And Rika's the Mega-level Compassionmon."  
  
Compassionmon/Rika's hair was out of it's ponytail, and almost down to her waist. She had a light blue tanktop on and a long, sheer pink skirt. She too was barefoot and had a strange, star-like symbol on her forehead.  
  
The most impressive part of both Digimon were their wings. Each had six of them, and although the feathers were most defineately white, they seemed to shine with all colors of the rainbow.  
  
With a growl the two flew towards Golathmon, flanking him on both his right and left. They appeared tiny next to the huge dinosaur, but that didn't seem to bother them all too much. Belzemon, on the other hand, was shaking in rage, or was it fear?  
  
"Glad to have you aboard guys!" Takato said happily.  
  
"Glad to be here!" Henry answered, grinning as he did so.  
  
The three then turned serious and as one glared at Belzemon.   
  
"You..." Rika started.  
  
"Are going..." Henry continued.  
  
"Down." Takato finished.   
  
And with that all three charged the evil Digimon. He yelped in surprise and backed away, cursing several times and rather fluintly in all of about thirteen languages.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily." Rika muttered, looping around to one side while Henry closed in on the other and Golathmon came like a runaway train strait ahead. All three flung their attacks at the same time.  
  
"Silver Light's Kisses!"  
  
"Hope's Last Stand!"  
  
"Fire Blaster!"  
  
Rika's attack stung Belzemon's side with thousands of tiny arrows, Henry's hit him from the other direction with a blast of searing energy, and Golathmon's char-broiled his face and front. He was as good as gone.  
  
Rika and Henry landed, one on each of Golathmon's shoulders, as Belzemon began to disappear.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of me! I'm going to be back!"  
  
"So?" asked Henry, the anime expert. "Myotismon came back three times and got defeated each and every time! And we'll do the same to you if neccessary!" All three stuck their tounges out at Belzemon and the look on his face as he finished desentigrating was priceless.  
  
Rika whooped for joy and began to wing her way to the ground. Unfortunately, she forgot that after the threat, there would be no need for her to be a Digimon anymore. Her wings vanished and she reverted back to her original clothes... While still in midair.  
  
She flailed in the air for a second, and then began to fall. Thankfully, Henry swooped down and caught her. And then his wings disappeared as well and they dropped the last five feet on their own to land on their butts.  
  
Takato laughed as he and Guilmon came over to help them up, having already seperated from each other. They then headed over to the others to make camp, seeing as they would be in no condition to travel until at least the next day, if not the day after that.  
  
"I meant to ask you," said Takato as they walked. "What were those symbols on your heads while you were Digimon?"  
  
Henry blinked and thought back. "I-I think those were the Crests of Hope and Light." he said, confused.  
  
Rika shrugged. "Bah, no matter, just a couple silly symbols."  
  
Henry and Takato laughed. "Yeah, you're right." Takato said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jonyu glanced at the blond man standing beside him. Yamaki seemed so much more... Well... Human somehow, since they'd watched the kids give up their energy for their friends. He hoped he stayed that way.  
  
Yamaki turned and began to walk toward a section of the complex that hadn't been used in years. Jonyu furrowed his brow in confusion and ran to catch up to him, leaving both women snoring in their chairs.  
  
"Where are you going? I can't think of anything important that would be down this way Yamaki. It's just the old inter-dimentional communications base from back when we were trying to make contact with other universes paralleling our own." he said.  
  
Yamaki turned around and put a hand up. "I know, and that's precisely why I'm going there. Please, I need to do this alone."  
  
"But, if I may ask, what are you going to do?"  
  
Yamaki pondered whether he could trust this older man or not, and apparently desided he could. He smiled at Jonyu, the first he had ever smiled in a long time. "I need to contact another dimention. I think it's time I got in touch with some old friends of my parents'."  
  
~*~  
  
Takato shouldered his backpack again the next morning, while at the same time trying to pull a sleepy Guilmon to his feet. "Come on bud, we gotta go find Calumon!"  
  
"But I don' wanna. I'm hungrey." he whined.  
  
Kazu grinned as he sauntered up. "But when Calumon got kidnapped, he had all the peanut butter! We'll never be able to get it back if we don't find him!" he said in mock horror.  
  
The red dinosaur was instantly on his feet. "Come on! What are you slowpokes waiting for! We need to go find the peanut butter!"  
  
The group, now fully recovered, laughed. "Thanks man!" Takato said, giving Kazu a high-five. "I would have never gotten him up!"  
  
"No prob bro!"  
  
Jeri managed to shoulder her way in between them. "Come on guys, let's get going!"  
  
"And besides," Henry added, "If there really is a Primary Village, like there is on the show, then maybe we'll find Leomon again."  
  
Jeri clapped her hands. "Oh really!?!"  
  
Takato laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "Really really."  
  
~*~  
  
The two eternal angels glanced at each other and smiled as the comm. unit beeped. All was right again.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Pheew! I cannot believe I wrote all that in one day!!! I was locked in my room and that's practically all I did all day, was write!!! Please review people, I really love this story! Let me know if I should do a sequel. ^_~ Ja ne!  
  
Oh yeah, if you couldn't figure it out, the two eternal angels were Angemon & Angewomon. 


End file.
